


Baby It's Cold Outside

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: Philkas Week Prompt 1: DomesticSnowstorm Cuddles





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so sickenly sweet and fluffy I got cavities while writing it. Hope you enjoy!

Philip was sick.

Philip hated being sick.

There were about a dozen empty tissue boxes by the sofa and his nose was almost as red as Rudolph’s. At least that’s what Gabe told him earlier, earning his foster father a playful slap on the arm from Helen and an icy glare from Philip. Or at least what he thought was a glare, but he couldn’t tell because his eyes were tearing up.

Helen just shook her head before heading to the kitchen to make him some soup as Gabe sat next to Philip on the couch. The teenager leaned against the man’s shoulder, too tired to care if he was acting like a little kid. He watched through bleary eyes as the snow started outside, the flakes coming down slow but steady.

“We should get you some more medicine kid, before the snow gets worse.” Gabe suggested, looking down at Philip who was practically asleep against him. The teen let out a congested snore and Gabe smirked before frowning as Philip sneezed unconsciously into his shoulder.

“You deserve that,” Helen said from the doorway, smiling at the sight before her.

Gabe huffed out a laugh, before shifting Philip so he was lying down on the pillows. The older man got the throw blanket and placed it over the sick teen, before turning to his wife.

“Don’t think he’ll be eating that anytime soon,” he stated, gesturing towards the soup that he heard go off in the microwave, the beeping echoing throughout the first floor.

They both stared down at Philip, who was still dead to the world and laughed.

“Yeah, he’s out.” Helen responded, her protective instincts coming out in full force as Philip shivered under the blanket.

She felt his forehead with the back of her hand, noticing he wasn’t as warm as earlier but still warm enough for them to worry.

“He definitely needs more medicine. He won’t get better if he’s stuck in here and the power goes out from the upcoming storm outside,” she said, brushing Philip’s hair back from his forehead. 

She watched as he shifted unconsciously closer to her hand, and let herself smile. For all the awkward moments between them earlier in their relationship, she was glad they got closer. She would never replace his mother, but she was going to try very hard to be the parent he deserved.

“I’ll leave a note for him so he knows where we are,” Gabe replied, grabbing a piece of paper from one of the shelves, “And he can reheat the soup, if he’s up for it.”

Helen nodded, grabbing their jackets and gloves, and waited for Gabe to walk over. Handing him his items and following him out the door, they walked outside only to stop as they noticed Lukas coming up the path to the house, covered in a layer of snow. They noticed Bo, waving from his truck and pulling away before looking back at the blond teen.

“Hey Sheriff,” Lukas started, and then corrected himself as he took in Helen’s raised eyebrow, “I mean Helen. Hi Gabe. Is Philip inside?” he questioned, biting his lip.

No matter how long he and Philip had officially been together, he still felt nervous around Philip’s foster parents. Maybe it’s because ever since Ryan’s shooting and Anne’s death, they went into overprotective mode a lot. Some days Lukas thought they would make them break up, but Philip had laughed at the thought and told Lukas he’d like to see them try.

“Yeah, he’s inside. He’s still sick and sleeping right now, but you can wait inside. We have soup for him for when he wakes up, it just needs to be reheated. Our numbers are on the fridge to call us if you need us, we shouldn’t be too long, we wanted to get him some more medicine from the store,” Helen stated, before she finally let out a breath. Gabe looked on in amusement.

“Helen, he’s his boyfriend. Not his babysitter,” He reminded her, taking her hand gently and pulling her towards his truck. Lukas smiled awkwardly at them, waving as they left, before turning around and going into the house.

He found Philip still asleep on the couch, but two seconds away from falling off. Lukas’ eyes went wide before he walked over to the couch quickly and gently pushed Philip onto the couch so he wasn’t hanging off.

Philip snored on and Lukas smiled, taking in his sick boyfriend. Philip’s hair was sticking up everywhere and Lukas snorted loudly. He then noticed the empty tissue boxes all around and went in search of another box.

He turned, not taking notice of the small living room table behind him. He crashed into it and fell on his back, letting out a loud “oompf!” as he went down.

The crash woke up Philip who sat up alarmed, thinking someone had broken in. He groaned as he noticed Lukas on the ground.

“Jesus Lukas, you scared me!” Philip exclaimed, his voice nasally, as he glared at his boyfriend.

Lukas was sitting up, rubbing his butt and Philip let out a laugh.

“Did you break your ass?” The brunet asked.

Lukas huffed out a laugh before getting up off the floor.

“I was trying to be a good boyfriend by finding you some tissues…and then I tripped,” Lukas stated, before walking over to Philip and kissing him on the forehead. He winced as he felt the heat emitting from him and lifted the blanket off from where it fell on the floor and back on Philip’s shoulders.

The other teen rolled his eyes, but still smiled at the small gesture before he watched Lukas start walking away.

He frowned, “Hey where are you going?” The question came out in a worried tone, as if Lukas was going to disappear.

Lukas looked at his sleep rumpled, sick boyfriend, knowing how Philip got when he wasn’t feeling well.

“I’m reheating you the soup that Helen made you. They went out to the store to get you medicine before the storm got bad.”

Philip waited for Lukas to get the soup, playing with the end of the blanket and letting his thoughts wander.

He hated feeling vulnerable. He didn’t want people taking care of him. He was the one who took care of others. He was the one who took care of his mother when they were living in the crappy shoebox apartment in the city. He did not like showing emotion. He felt like a burden half the time whenever he got upset. Helen and Gabe told him just the opposite, insisting on taking him to a therapist.

He knew he needed to sort out his feelings, but he felt like he was having an out of body experience. He was getting better, but it was still taking time.

Lukas clearing his throat and staring at him threw him out of his thoughts. Philip noticed the worried expression on his face and plastered a smile on.

Grabbing the tray with the soup on it, he set it down in front of him. Before Lukas could speak, Philip shook his head.

“I’m fine.” He stated firmly, ignoring Lukas’ raised eyebrow. The other boy sat down next to him, and grabbed his left hand.

As Philip used his right hand to eat the soup, he felt Lukas’ fingers sliding down his left hand. He knew Lukas did this when he was nervous or just a way to cope with certain things in his life.

Lukas dropped Philip’s hand suddenly and turned to look at his boyfriend. Philip had eaten half the soup and pushed the bowl away, grimacing at the thought of taking another spoonful.

Lukas placed the tray on the small table in front of them and pulled Philip into his arms. Philip sank willingly into the taller boy’s arms, taking in the small comforts of being hugged by him.

“So I don’t think it’s stopping anytime soon,” Philip stated, his voice just as tired as his body, gesturing towards the snow falling outside. Lukas looked out the window and saw that the entire farm was covered in a layer of snow and pulled Philip closer to him.

“Do you need another blanket?” He asked, his voice concerned as Philip laid his head on his chest.

Philip shook his head, “Your body will do just fine as a heater.” He smirked as Lukas let out a chuckle.

“Wanna watch a movie?” The blonde asked, knowing full well that Philip wouldn’t make it even 15 minutes into the movie before he would fall asleep.

“Sure,” The smaller boy responded, getting comfortable against Lukas.

Lukas grabbed the remote and found something for them to watch, before letting his hand caress Philip’s arm.

Five minutes into the movie, he felt the weight against him get heavier and he smirked.

“Wow, that’s a new record.” He whispered, kissing Philip’s head and getting more comfortable.

A half hour later, Lukas joined him in sleep.

A week later, they were given a photo from Helen of them sleeping that she took when her and Gabe got home that night.

Philip kept the photo on his desk.

He treasured it.


End file.
